ppgz verdad o desafio
by I'm the darkness
Summary: una chica sadica y su contraparte que trata de controlarla,una prima buena,verdades y retos y divercion,entren y descubranlo,aqui!
1. Chapter 1

Yo: hola a todos en FanFiction!,aquí le traigo un programa de verdad o reto, espero que lo disfruten.

Alonso: espero que esta loca sadica no mate a los concursantes.

Vale: no vayan a pelear de nuevo.

Yo: solo por esta vez no le diré nada y tranquilo esta vez no voy a ser sadica, bueno tratare =).

Alonso: esta bien -_-, los personajes de Demashitta powerpuff girls no nos pertenecen.

Vale: sin mas que decir el cap o lo que sea.

Yo: nos leemos!

En un set estaba una chica esperando a que los demás llegasen, pero ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Director: faltan 10 minutos para comenzar-dijo el director a la chica que estaba esperando a que los demás aparecieran, pero al escuchar al director se desesperó, luego el director se fue.

?:¿¡DONDE ESTAN ESOS DOS, YA DEVERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ!?-dijo molesta una chica de ojos color café y cabello color castaño un poco largo, lo tenía amarrado a una coleta alta con un gran moño morado, traía una blusa morada de tirantes, una falda de mezclilla y unas zapatillas moradas,ella estaba molesta porque las dos personas que esperaba no aparecían.-si no llegan a tiempo los voy a…-callo de repente al ver a las dos personas que ella estaba esperando-¿¡DONDE ESTABAN!?-pregunto gritando a las dos personas que aparecieron.

?:Oye calmate ,estábamos en los camerinos preparándonos-dijo un chico de ojos color café y cabello castaño un poco largo (el cabello es casi como lo tiene Brick)una gorra morada en la cabeza, traía una camisa morada, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tennis convernse (no me acuerdo como se escribe la marca de esos tennis, si alguien sabe díganmelo)color morado.

?:exacto tenemos que estar bien preparados-dijo una chica de cabello castaño un poco corto, lo llevaba suelto, ojos color castaño ,llevaba un vestido color aqua y unas zapatillas color aqua.

?:esta bien-dijo la primera chica, pero luego el director interrumpio.

Director: comenzamos en 5,4,3.

?: listos-pregunto la primera chica.

?: claro que si!-dijeron los otros dos.

Director:2,1, estamos al aire.

?:¡BUENOS DIAS, TARDES, NOCHES O MADRUGADAS!-dijo la primera chica-mi nombre es Ana dijo la primera chica que correspondía al nombre Ana.

?: yo soy Alonso, soy la contraparte de Ana-dijo el chico de gorra morada.

?: y yo soy Vale-dijo la segunda chica.

Los tres:¡Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS A PPGZ VERDAD O RETO!

Ana: ahora les presentaremos a nuestros concursantes-dijo Ana con una sonrisa, luego trajeron dos cajas gigantes, luego la primera caja se abrió mostrando a la PPGZ.

Vale: ¡RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A LAS PPGZ!-dijo Vale con una amplia sonrisa.

PPGZ:¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaron las PPGZ, pero luego la segunda caja se abrió mostrando a los RRBZ

RRBZ:¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaron los RRBZ, pero luego vieron a las PPGZ-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-dijeron los tres rowdys,pero los tres presentadores no le hicieron caso.

Vale:¡TAMBIEN RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A LOS RRBZ!-grito Vale todavía sonriente.

Ana: bueno ahora les diremos a todo el publico que es lo que deben de hacer.-dijo Ana.

Alonso: lo que el publico tiene que hacer es enviarnos una carta con sus retos o verdades y no importa cuales sean las PPGZ y los RRBZ lo harán-dijo Alonso dejando a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ sorprendidos.-y si se niegan, iran a la sala de castigos-dijo Alonso a una puerta que tenia picos de hierro clavados y salpicaduras de sangre, lo que espanto a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ-y de seguro no querrán estar ahí, una vez Ana me metió a ahí a dentro por molestarla y no me pregunten como me fue-dijo Alonso traumado.

Ana: no seas chillón-dijo Ana a Alonso-bueno ahora saben que hacer solo envíen una carta con verdades o retos y listo, las PPGZ y los RRBZ harán las verdades y los retos que nos pidieron, pero si los retos o las verdades que nos piden no se pueden repetir si ya un reto o una verdad ya lo hicimos no se puede repetir.

Vale: bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Los tres:¡ADIOS Y ESTO FUE PPGZ VERDAD O RETO!

Yo: bueno que les pareció bueno o malo, por favor díganmelo bueno, adiós ,ah y si alguien tiene el mismo titulo del programa, por favor díganmelo y en los comentarios me ponen ideas de como se puede llamar,bueno,bye.

Alonso y Vale:bye.


	2. chapter 2

Yo: hola chicos y chicas ,lamento no haber actualizado antes es que fue por falta de tiempo y por la escuela y porque el martes 8 de Abril me caí de las escaleras de sentón y rebote en los últimos 5 cinco escalones que faltaban, tuve suerte de no haberme roto algo o haberme quedado paralitica ( para que no lo saben es quedarse inmóvil para siempre y en silla de ruedas) pero bueno, estoy bien no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien, bueno mucha platica y poca acción!

Alonso y Vale: sin más que decir el cap.

Yo: nos leemos J

Ana estaba platicando con Blossom ambas estaban muy entretenidas, pero fueron interrumpidas por Butch que aprecio con una máscara de zombi, eso asusto a Blossom, pero no a Ana, luego Ana se encamino hacia el y le dio un zape y luego saca un martillo de la nada y lo golpea, luego Butch cae inconsciente.

Blossom: creo que exageraste-dijo Blossom.

Ana: lo siento, no me gusta que me hagan es tipo de bromas y como soy sadica y a la vez una persona dulce, cariñosa y buena con la gente, a veces hago eso-dijo Ana con simpleza.

Luego aparecieron Alonso, Vale, los RRBZ( Brick y Boomer ya que Butch esta inconsciente), Buttercup y Bubbles, estaban platicando tranquilamente, pero callaron al ver a Butch en el pis inconsciente.

Vale: que le paso a Butch?-pregunto vale confundida.

Blossom: digamos que fue golpeado y luego golpeado con un martillo-dijo ella dando un pequeño resumen de lo que paso.

Alonso: Ana tú fuiste quien noqueo a Butch, verdad?-dijo Alonso acusadoramente a Ana.

Ana: jejejeje, bueno el no hizo una broma pesada y sabes que a mi no me gustan esas bromas y sabes cómo reacciono-dijo Ana cruzándose de brazos.

Luego Butch fue despertando poco a poco hasta que ya estaba completamente despierto y luego recordó lo que Ana le hizo.

Butch:¡¿Por qué CARAJO ME GOLPEASTE?!-grito Butch histérico y señalado acusadoramente a Ana.

Ana: no me gustan las bromas pesadas y así reacciono cuando alguien me hace una-dijo ella.

Luego Butch y Ana empezaron a discutir, pero luego el director interrumpió, porque ya faltaba poco para que iniciara el programa.

Director: 5 minutos para que empiece el programa-dijo el directo, luego todos lo voltearon a ver, incluyendo Ana que estaba en la ventana a punto de tirar a Butch, pero no pudo, porque el programa iniciaría en poco tiempo, luego Ana volteo a ver en dirección a Butch y le susurro "de esta no te salvas verdecito", Butch trago en seco, luego Ana lo soltó y se dirigió con Alonso y Vale, mientras que las PPGZ y los RRBZ se ponían en el lugar donde les habían dicho y Ana, Alonso y Vale se pusieron en sus posiciones.

Director: comenzamos en 5, 4.

Ana: están listos?-pregunto Ana a Alonso y Vale.

Director: 3.

Alonso y Vale: claro que si!

Ana: ok.

Director: 2 , 1, 0, comenzamos, suerte chicos-dijo el director.

Ana: sean bienvenidos a PPGZ verdad o reto!-grito Ana con alegría.

Alonso: y como siempre nuestros concursantes las PPGZ y los RRBZ-dijo Alonso señalado a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ.

Vale: bueno se nos había olvidado algo en el programa anterior y es que pueden venir al programa solo pongan: nombre, físico y que edad tienes, si no quieres poner la edad no importa en un cap del programa aparecerás.-dijo Vale con alegría.

Ana: bueno nuestra primera carta es de: NadiaGabrielaSB y dice:

Bueno yo quiero poner unas verdades y retos para los chicos y las chicas:  
-ppgz, que es lo que piensan de los rrbz? (cada una de su contraparte) y viceversa?  
-Ahora quiero preguntar que es lo que mas les gusta de sus contrapartes (los chicos de las chicas y viceversa)  
y eso es todo por ahora.-dijo Ana terminado de leer la carta.

Alonso: gracias NadiaGabrielaSB por tu carta, y PPGZ y RRBZ que piensan de sus contrapartes y viceversa.-dijo Alonso.

Boomer: que Bubbles es muy linda-dijo Boomer sonrojado al igual que Bubbles.

Bubbles: que Boomer es tierno-dijo Bubbles sonrojándose mas al igual que Boomer.

Brick: que Blossom es una dulce-maniatica-dijo Brick rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio.

Blossom: que Brick es un inmaduro-dijo Blossom.

Butch: que Buttercup es una histérica-dijo Butch, enojando a Buttercup.

Buttercup: que Butch es un idiota de primera-dijo Buttercup.

Vale: hay mucho odio por parte de los rojos y los verdes, pero mucho amor entre los azules, bueno PPGZ y RRBZ que es lo que mas les gusta de sus contrapartes-dijo vale.

Boomer: lo buena que es con la gente-dijo Boomer sonrojándose de nuevo.

Bubbles: lo bien que trata a los animales-dijo Bubbles sonrojándose otra vez.

Brick: lo lista que es-dijo Brick

Blossom: su carácter supongo-dijo Blossom sonrojándose un poco al igual que Brick.

Butch: lo buena que es en los deportes-dijo Butch

Buttercup: lo bueno que es en soccer-dijo Buttercup.

Ana: hay que lindo es el amor-dijo Ana, luego Alonso le dio un codazo para que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho- quiero decir sigamos con la otra carta que de: Jimena y dice : que bueno me encantan estos programas bueno empecemos  
1-que butch bese a burbuja en los labios y que se vuelva un beso franses  
2-que boomer haga lo mismo que butch que le de un beso franses a burbuja  
3-que bombon y burbuja canten la cancion que buena suerte de eme 15  
verdades  
1-burbuja que el lo que mas te gusta de buch  
2-boomer que es lo que sientes por burbuja.-dijo Ana leyendo la carta- y gracias Jimena por tu carta y butch y bubbles a besarse-dijo Ana.

Bubbles: lo tengo que hacer-dijo Bubbles quejándose porque no quería besra a Butch.

Ana: si-dijo Ana.

Boomer: Butch no te atrevas a besarla!- grito Boomer a Butch.

Butch: tranquilo hermano solo será un beso chiquitito, calmate-dijo Butch a su hermano Boomer, mientras Boomer era retenido por dos guardias, luego Butch se acerco a Bubbles y la beso, luego de unos minutos se separaron.

Butch: ya ves Boomer fue uno chiqui…- no pudo terminar porque los guardias soltaron a Boomer y Boomer le salto encima a Butch, mientras Bubbles tenía cara de aasco porque no quería que Butch la besara, luego Ana fue donde Butch y Boomer y les dijo.

Ana: cálmense ya o los dos van a acabar muertos-dijo Ana, a lo que Butch y Boomer tragaron en seco y asintieron- Butch quédate aquí, Boomer ven que este reto te gustara-dijo ella, luego Ana le susurro a Boomer lo que era el reto y este sonrio, luego Boomer se acerco a Bubbles , ella volteo a verlo y Boomer beso a Bubbles ( chicos el beso de Butch con Bubbles y el de Boomer con Bubbles son besos estilo francés solo que se me olvido ponerlo, sorry.),luego se quedaron un rato si hasta que Alonso se le ocurrio interrumpir.

Alonso: discúlpenme si los interrumpo, pero debemos continuar con el programa-dijo el, a lo que Bubbles y Boomer se separaron y se sonrojaron.( Jimena perdón por no poner la canción de eme 15 es que no conozco ninguna y no me gusta eme 15).

Vale: bueno las verdades son, Bubbles que es lo que más te gusta de Butch?

Bubbles: sus ojos-dijo Bubbles, mientras que Boomer se enojaba.

Ana: la siguiente pregunta es, Boomer que sientes por burbuja?

Boomer: amor-dijo Boomer sonrojándose al igual que Bubbles.

Vale, Ana y Blossom: awwwww!

Brick, Butch y Buttercup: idiotas.

Ana: la siguiente carta es de: JESSICA, y dice: Me encanta tu fic, bueno estos son mis retos: q al set valla una super modelo y q invite a salir a Boomer, quiero q pongan la reacción de Burbuja y q ella opine sobre eso, eso seria todo.-dijo Ana, luego de dos minuto y medio apareció una super modelo y la super modelo se llevo a Boomer, luego aparecío una pantalla donde la super modelo y Boomer platicaban muy animados, eso hizo sentir celosa a Bubbles, luego de unos minutos Boomer regreso.

Vale: bueno la pregunta es para Bubbles opinión tienes de ver a Boomer salir con una súper modelo.

Bubbles: pues mi opinión es que no me gusto que Boomer saliera con una de esas modelos presumidas.-dijo Bubbles.

Ana: ok y nuestra ultima carta del dia es de: y dice: Hola me gusta tu fic bueno quisiera poner algunos retos  
Retos  
Que butch y kaoru(buttercup) se encierren en un curto oscuro por 10 min.  
verdades  
Kaoru te gusto lo que hicieron tu y butch ahí adentro  
(Conteste con la verdad si es nesesario detector muuajajajajajaja)  
Bueno eso es todo nos vemos despues  
Bye bye-dijo Ana, luego vale encierra a los verdes en un cuarto oscuro, luego todos esperaron a que los verdes salieran, luego de diez minutos los verdes salieron ambos con la ropa desacomodada.

Vale: la siguiente pregunta es para Buttercup y dice, Buttercup te gusto lo que hicieron Butch y tu en el cuarto oscuro- pregunto Vale, mientras Alonso terminaba por ponerle a Buttercup el detector de mentiras.

Buttercup: no me gusto, para nada-dijo Buttercup con cara de asco.

Ana: vamos a ver si es cierto-dijo Ana viendo el detector de mentiras y en el detector salío que era mentira lo que había dicho Buttercup.

Vale: vaya Buttercup no sabia que te gustaba Butch-dijo Vale con cara picara.

Buttercup: claro que no!, esta cosa debe estar defectuosa-dijo Buttercup sonrojada a mas no poder.

Ana: si claro y yo vuelo ( es una expresión de que una persona usa cuando cree o dice una mentira), bueno eso a sido todo por hoy-dijo Ana

Alonso: les agradecemos poder acompañarnos hoy-dijo Alonso

Vale: nos vamos pero nos vemos, en el siguiente cap de ¡PPGZ verdad o reto!-grito Vale con alegría- adiós- dijo ella despidiéndose.

Alonso y Ana: bye,bye.

PPGZ y RRBZ: adiós.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy,lamento si tengo mala ortografía en este cap y lamento no haber subido, es que estaba de vacaciones y vinieron dos primas mías a visitarme y también porque antes de vacaciones tuve mucho trabajo con la escuela, bueno eso no importa y gracias a NadiaGabrielaSB, BlossomxBrick041999, Jimena, Jessica y , les agradesco por sus reviews, bueno me despido adiós.


	3. DIA DE DISFRASARSE COMO LAS PPGZ pt 1

**Yo: hola a todos, se que he estado un poco desconectada y que no he subido mas caps de este programa/fic, y les quiero pedir disculpas a los que estuvieron esperando este cap , espero que les guste **

**Alonso y vale: sin mas que decir el cap!**

Ana: que me falta- dijo ella viéndose en el espejo con un disfraz de Blossom pero en morado ( es que me gusta mucho el morado), pero estaba viendo que le faltaba en el traje, el peinado ya lo tenia pero le faltaba ¡EL MOÑO!- ya se me olvidaba el moño-dijo poniéndose un moño pero en lugar de rojo era morado oscuro-listo!-dijo ella

Vale: hola ana- dijo vale con un disfraz de Bubbles, pero de color rosa ( a ella le gusta mucho el rosa)- sabes donde esta Alonso?

Ana: debe estar cambiándose * sonrisa malévola*-

Vale: esa sonrisa no me gusta nada

Director: 5 minutos para empezar

Ana: ok, vamos vale-

Vale: que hay de Alonso?-

Ana: el vendrá luego vamos

Vale: ok-

Director: empezamos en 5, 4

Ana: lista?-

Vale: desde que nací-

Director: 3, 2, 1, comenzamos

Ana y Vale: bienvenidos a PPGZ VERDAD O DESAFIO!

Vale: se preguntaran donde esta Alonso, pues el vendrá en unos minutos-sonrisa nerviosa

Ana: hoy tenemos unos invitados-

Vale: exacto y son: yumi-happy, max, mia, Jimena, faby, melina y eliih Him- dijo con emoción, mientras aparecían los invitados( no puse las características por falta de tiempo, sorry L )

Ana: hola chicos

Los demás: hola!

Vale: mia, yumi, una pregunta

Mia y yumi: cual- dicen ellas,( solo dire los disfrazes que traen), yumi traía un dizfras de Buttercup y mia uno de Bubbles ( no se que PPGZ les gusta)

Vale: donde esta Max?- notando que max no estaba

Yumi: esta en los vestidores

Max: exacto y ni loco saldré de aquí

Alonso: yo menos- se escucho la voz de Alonso

Vale: por que no?- Alonso y max salen de los vestidores con trajes de princesas- jajajjajajajajajajajajja, no tenia idea que se iban a vestir asi, pero se ven muy graciosos

Alonso y max: calla!

Los demás: jajajajajajjajajja

Ana: gracias por la idea faby, jajajajaja

Faby: de nada, jajajajaja- faby traía un disfraz de Blossom

Ppgz y Rrbz: jajajajajajaja

Alonso y max: yo nos podemos cambiar

Ana: si

Alonso y max: gracias a dios!- llendose a los vestidores

Meli-chan: me hubiera gustado que se quedaran asi, pero ya que- meli-chan tenia un disfraz de Bubbles.

Eliih: hay que admitir que se veian muy chistosos, jajajajajajajaja- eliih traia un disfraz de Blossom y Jimena uno de Buttercup

PPGZ: por que los disfraces?

Ana y Vale: por que hoy es el dia de…..¡DE DIZFRASARCE COMO UNA PPGZ O UN RRBZ!

PPGZ y RRBZ: no hablan en serio -_-

Yumi, mia , faby, Jimena , eliih y meli-chan: ustedes creen que si no fuera en serio no estaríamos disfrazadas

Alonso y max: llegamos – dijeron ambos Alonso traía un disfraz de Brick pero en morado y max tenia un disfraz de Butch

PPGZ y RRBZ: esto es extraño

Ana: me vale, se aguantan!-

PPGZ y RRBZ: calmate- asustados, mientras ana la rodea un aura oscura

Vale: empezemos con los retos antes, de que esto se convierta en una masacre *viendo a ana*, EMPEZEMOS!

Yumi: la primera carta es de: anjellxotaku y dice:

**Interesante tu fic, me gusta el programa(fic) de las ppgz y rrbz, bueno aqui van las verdades y retos:**

**Retos:  
Que brick le muerda el cuello a blossom.  
Que butch le de un beso al estilo frances a buttercup.  
Que boomer le de un beso a bubbles.  
Verdades.  
Buttercup que digas las 10 cosas que mas te gustan de butch (y viceversa).  
Que boomer, brick, blossom y bubbles hagan lo mismo que butch y buttercup (contraparte con contraparte).  
Andreily: One-san ya le preguntaste- dijo tiernamente.  
Yo: a eso iva- suspiro- pueden ir dos personas a tu programa, es que mi hermana y yo queremos ir.  
**Espero que si bueno hasta luego – dijo yumi terminando de leer la carta

Ana y Alonso: claro que pueden venir a nuestro programa

Yumi: ana lee, el primer reto- dice yumi dondole la carta a ana

Ana: …, esto no les va a gustar esos pero ya que – dijo ana terminando de leer la carta- el primer reto es para brick

Brick: y que tengo que hacer?

Alonso y max: no te va a gustar, tu reto es que le muerdas el cuello a blossom- dicen ambos, haciendo que blossom y brick, se sonrojen.

Brick: ni de chiste voy a hacer eso, ni loco, no le besare el cuello a la dulce-maniatica- dijo brick

Blossom: y ni piensen que voy a dejar que este se me acerque- dijo blossom

Vale: o es eso o sala de torturas- dijo vale

Brick y blossom: preferimos la sala de torturas- dijeron ambos, luego Alonso metio a brick y a blossom en el cuarto de torturas.

Alonso: no seas tan dura con ellos, por favor- dijo Alonso a ana, por que ella iba a torturar a brick y a blossom.

Ana: no te prometo nada- dijo ana entrando a la sala de torturas, y ni habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya se empezaban a escuchar gritos de horror.

Vale: creo que tenemos que detener a ana o los va a matar

Alonso: no, estarán bien

Vale: a veces pienso que tu eres tan sádico como ella.

Alonso. No me juzgues- dijo Alonso

Eliih: dejen de hablar tenemos un programa que hacer

Alonso y vale: esta bien

Faby: el siguiente reto es que butch le de un beso francés buttercup

Butch y buttercup: están locos!

Alonso: es eso o sala de torturas- dijo Alonso apuntando a la sala de torturas donde todavía se escuchaban gritos de horror.

Butch y buttercup esta bien, lo haremos,- dijeron ambos, luego de unos cuantos minutos que estuvieron pensando los verdes en si hacían el reto o la sala de torturas y luego ambos se decidieron, y ambos se empezaron a acercar y en ese instante se va la luz.

Alonso: pero que mierda?- luego en ese instante volvió la luz, se ven a butch y buttercup muy sonrojados.

yumi, max, mia, Jimena, faby, melina y eliih: no pudimos ver nada!- dijern quejándose.

Alonso: que extraño si las luces están bien.- luego en ese mismo instante salen brick y blossom, de la sala de torturas, y ambos estaban con muchas heridas y poca sangre recorria su piel, luegoana sale detrás de ellos.

Vale: dios mio, ana que les hiciste?!- dijo vale espantada,mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos.

Ana: mi trabajo, ellos ignoraron el reto y eligieron sala de torturas, y solo hice mi trabajo, vaya ellos no dieron pelean estaban mas ocupados gritando que por salvarse,- dijo ana,

Vale: nunca te cansas de ser sadica

Ana: no

Vale: sabia que ibas a decir eso

Melina: el siguiente reto es para boomer, es que boomer bese a bubbles

Boomer: esta bien- luego boomer y bubbles se acercaron y en ese istante se va la luz

Ana: pero que carajo?!

Alonso: otra vez no- luego en ese instante regresa la luz

yumi, max, mia, Jimena, faby, melina y eliih: y otra vez no pudimos ver nada

buttercup, butch, brick y blossom: nosotros menos

Jimena: ahora lo siguiente que tienen que hacer es que buttercup diga 10 cosas que mas le gustan de butch, y viceversa, y boomer, bubbles, brick y blossom, tendrán que hacer lo mismo.

Buttercup: ok, eres buen atleta, me gusta tu cabello, me gustan tus ojos, eres competitivo, divertido creo, te ves gracioso cuando te enojas, eres un buen jugador de football, que la palabra perder no existe para ti y eres gracioso- dijo buttercup, ( **lo siento no se me ocurrio que mas poner**).

Butch: ok, me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos, como juegas football, eres buena luchando, eres buena atleta – ( **lo siento anjellxotaku, pero solo voy a poner cinco por que no se me ocurre otra cosas**)

Brick: eres inteligente, graciosa, divertida, infantil y me gustan tus ojos

Blossom: eres frio, inteligente, gracioso creo, un poco infantil y tienes un bonito cabello

Boomer: eres amable, linda, buena persona, cariñosa, tienes uno lindos ojos

Bubbles: me gustan tus ojos, tu cabello, eres lindo, amable y divertido

Ana y vale: awww!

Alonso: bueno eso es todo por hoy!

Vale y ana: adiós y esto fue ¡ PPGZ VERDAD O RETO!

yumi, max, mia, Jimena, faby, melina y eliih: adiós!

PPGZ y RRBZ: adiós!

**Yo: bueno eso a sido todo por hoy, ya esta la primera parte del dia de vestirse como las PPGZ o los RRBZ, asi es van a ser parte uno y parte dos, pero la segunda parte la subiré después, ya que mañana me voy de viaje, ya estamos en agosto, yo ahorita terminando de hacer el el cap, lamento si ls hice esperar demasiado, es que estas vacaciones he estado muy ocupada,**

**Alonso: bueno nos tenemos que ir tenemos que hacer maletas para el viaje bueno, adiós**

**Yo: bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: se que dije que iba a cancelar el fic, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo continuar el fic y puedo continuar con el fic, pero no se así que aquí el cap para recompensar el tiempo perdido y lo siento si se desilusionaron por que la histria se cancelo por un tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta!

Alonso y vale: sin mas que decir el cap

Ana: hola a todos y bienvenidos a ppgz verdad o reto! , y aquí continuamos donde lo dejamos en la segunda parte de disfrazarse con las ppgz y los Rrbz- dijo Ana vestida con un traje de Blossom en morado y se le veía un poco decaída pero logró ocultarlo.

Alonso: y con nosotros nuestros invitados del cap pasado, yumi ,max,mía ,Jiména ,faby,Melina y eliih!- dijo también un poco decaído pero lo supo décimular bien.

Yumi, max, mía,Jiména,faby,Melina y eliih: hola a todos!- muy felices y todos con sus disfraces del cap pasado

Vale: y con nosotros las PPGZ y los RRBZ!-dijo también un poco decaída al igua que Ana y Alonso logros décimularlo bien .

Ana: disculpen por los retrasos pero sin mas que decir aquí estamos nuevamente, ahora los retos y verdades, por favor faby haz nos los honores de leer la primera carta-dijo Ana forzando una sonrisa,por que estaba algo decaída

Faby: esta bien?- dijo un poco convencida por la sonrisa forzada de Ana, haciendo que ella sospechara de que algo haya pasado- la carta es de: yumi-happy y dice:

yo: salvenme, salvenme...no quiero estar ahora con el!

max: vamos, ni que fuera tan malo

yo: no...ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA PERVERTIDO QUE JAMAS ME DEJA TRANQUILA!

MAX: NO ME IMPORTA!

YO: PORQUE NO ME PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ! Y DONDE ESTA MIA?!

max: esta en una feria

yo: por que yo? bueno lo siento, este idiota que esta a mi lado es max y es un amigo de mia y...

max: yo estare en remplaza de mia...asi que tambien pondre los retos

yo: si, si, si, bueno aqui estan, pero yo pondre los mios y de ahi max

retos de yumi

-de quien esta enamorado brick?

-que butch sea el esclavo de buttercup

-que boomer cante una cancion y se la dedique a bubbles

-que momoko le en todos los dulces que quiera

retos de max

-que buttercup golpee a butch donde mas le duele

-que las ppgz entren en tres cuartos diferente a oscuras junto a su contrapartes

-que las ppgz se vistan de manera provocativa para los rrbz (yo: eres un maldito idiota pervertido max: si, ya me lo han dicho y callate sino yo lo hare yo: ja! tu callarme si claro...*se acerca y...no lo dire me da asco* max: decias?)

-que boomer salga a la calle con un traje de la selva

yo:bi-bien son todos...O/O

max: bien como no puede hablar dire lo que quiere que te diga

yo: n-no estoy bien, y me preguntaba si podria salir en tu programa? *y max me mira* y este tambie?max: bueno nos vemos

Faby:Ok, ahora creo que max es todo un pervertido, haci que alejenlo de mi-dijo faby mirando a max

Ana: tranquila si se pasa de listo yumi capaz que lo mata- dijo Ana viendo como yumi miraba a max con una mirada asesina, mejor vamos con los retos no quiero una masacre aquí-dijo Ana extrañado a todos

Mia: ana te sientes bien?, por que si no te podemos llevar al doctor ya que tu siendo sadica te gustan esas cosas de sangre-dijo mía extrañada a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza menos vale y Alonso

Ana: si estoy bien, solo que esta vez ya me anda regañando una persona por ser tan sadica en los caps- dijo Ana mirando a su contraparte buena Good, que estaba encargándose de la luz del escenario- bueno tengo que dejar de ser un poquito haci- dijo mintiendo un poco y a la vez diciendo una verdad- bueno el primer reto es para Brick, y dice de quien estas enamorado?

Brick: de nadie- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y tenía el detector de mentiras y este marco mentira

Eliih y Melina: aww! , el pequeño Brick esta enamorado solo que su orgullo es tan grande que no lo acepta, que Kawaii!- dijeron ambas

Brick: callense!- sonrojado a mas no poder

Yumi: el otro reto es de Boomer, y es que le dedique una canción a bubbles

Boomer: esta bien- dijo él luego música empezó a sonar:

Amarte como te amo es complicado

Pensar como te pienso es un pecado

Mirar como te miro está prohibido

Tocarte como quiero es un delito

Ya no sé qué hacer

Para que estés bien

Si apagar el sol

para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada – Boomer se acerca a bubbles y le toma la mano y le da un beso y luego sigue cantando-

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yeah

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría

Hasta mi religión la cambiaría

Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría

Pero tú no me das ni las noticias

Y ya no sé qué hacer

Para que estés bien

Si apagar el sol

Para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada

Royce

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Sólo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Sólo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero

Eh eh eh

Yo sólo quiero darte

Quiero que no te falte nada- luego Boomer termino de cantar y todo el publico no dejaba de aplaudir

Vale,Melina y faby: awwwww! Qué lindo!

Ana y Alonso: exceso de ternura y cursilería * se desmayan por exceso de ternura y pura cursilería*

Vale: esto es enserio! Nadie puede ser meloso o cariñoso si están estos dos! Son tan fríos y serios que parecen tan agrios como el limón!, pero ahora que están haci tendré que continuar yo con el program y elegir entre las contrapartes buena y mala de Ana, bueno ya que Dark!, ven aquí necesito que tu también me ayudes a dar el programa

Dark: ok! –entra con un traje de Blossom pero el traje era negro con detalles morados mejor dicho era un traje de Dark Blossom pero con detalles morados en vez de rosas- hola a todos se que no me conocen pero yo les diré mi nombre es Dark soy la contraparte maligna de Ana y si creen que soy un poco sadica que Ana se equivocan, yo le enseñe a Ana todo lo que sabe de maneras de torturar-

Vale: si pero tienes prohibido torturar a alguien por nada

Dark: esta bien! Esta bien!

PPGZ y RRBZ: no sabiamos que Ana tenía contraparte maligna

Vale: pues ya la conocieron y les aconsejaría que no se metan con ella

PPGZ y RRBZ: ok

Dark: bueno continuemos, el siguiente reto es que todo le de a Blossom los dulce que quiera, Dios mío ya me lo imagino * imaginándose a Blossom comiendo una móntaña de dulces*

Vale,yumi,mía,max,eliih,faby,Jiména y Melina: nosotros igual *imaginandose lo mismo*

Blossom: hay cálmense, y danme dulces- dijo ella esperando sus dulces

Vale: tranquila –dijo mientras los demás le daban a Blossom dulces a montón-de ahí capaz que te dan para un año, pero como eres no creo

PPGZ(menos Blossom): estamos contigo-dijeron mientras veían como Blossom comía los dulces

Eliih: el siguiente reto es para buttercup y dice que golpe a butch en la parte que mas le duele-

Buttercup: este reto si me gusta-dijo acercándose a butch y pegándole en la parte donde mas le duele- listo!- sonriente

Butch: ya me quede sin hijos!- dijo Butch retorciéndose de dolor

Buttercup: gracias max por el reto-

Max: de nada- dijo max mientras que Butch lo miraba con cara de odio

Mía: el siguiente reto es para las PPGZ que entren a un cuarto oscuro con sus contrapartes

Dark: que se diviertan!- dijo mientras metían a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ a diferentes cuartos cada quien con su contraparte, luego de 20 minutos los RRBZ y las PPGZ salieron cada quien con su contraparte y con la ropa desacomodada- veo que se divirtieron-

PPGZ y RRBZ: cállate!

Dark: y si no quiero!- dijo con una sierra eléctrica en sus manos, haciendo que las PPGZ y los RRBZ se callaran y se quedaran asustados

Vale: bueno el siguento es que las Ppgz se vistan con ropa provocativa para los Rrbz- todos se quedaron callados ante el reto, mientras que las ppgz y los rrbz estaban muy sonrojados- max eres un maldito pervertido!-gritándole a max ocasionando que ana y Alonso despierten*

Ana y Alonso: Dios mío cállate!, tus gritos despiertan hasta el mas muerto! Dios!- dijeron ambos enojados- y ya que despertamos continuemos con el programa y bien cual es el reto?

Vale: es que las ppgz se vistan de ropa provocativa para los rrbz

Ana y Alonso: QUE!?, y quien puso el reto?

Vale: max –dijo mirando a max que era perseguido por yumi

Ana: eres un maldito pervertido!

Alonso: estoy de acuerdo

Ppgz: ni piensen que vamos a hacer eso

Ana: pues lo tienen que hacer o sala de torturas

Ppgz: esta bien lo haremos- dijeron llendose a los vestidores

Ana: Alonso ven

Alonso: okay, para que – dijo llendo a donde Ana

Ana: *le tapa los ojos* no podrás ver es, por tu salud mental

Alonso: okay- luego en ese instante llegan las ppgz vestidas de conejitas Playboy

Yumi,Mia,Jiména,faby,Melina,vale y eliih: Dios mío, creo que a los rrbz les va dar hemorragia nasal- luego cuando volteron los rrbz tenían una hemorragia nasal* pobres

Ppgz: nos podemos cambiar ya

Ana: si – en ese instante las ppgz se van a los vestidores corriendo

Alonso: ya puedo ver?

Ana: si :3 * destapandole los ojos* listo

Alonso: gracias

Vale: que celosa Ana

Ana: * se sonroja* n...no estoy celosa!

Vale: si claro

Ana: * saca una sierra eléctrica de la nada* mejor corre por tu vida- dijo Ana con una voz espeluznante que espanto a vale y no pasaron ni cinco minutos y vale andaba corriendo mientras Ana iba tras de ella con la Sierra en sus manos, y justo en ese instante las ppgz regresaron

Ppgz: que paso aquí

Eliih: nada importante

Dark: bueno el ultimo reto es que Boomer salga a la calle con un traje de selva

Boomer: ni de chiste lo haré

Dark: lo harás quieras o no!

Boomer: no lo haré

Dark: lo harás o sala de torturas * sonrisa sadica*

Boomer: sala de torturas, prefiero mantener mi orgullo intacto

Brick,butch,Ana,Alonso,ppgz,Melina,mia,max,yumi,Faby,eliih,vale, Jiména y Dark: cual orgullo?

Boomer: jodanse todos! * entrando a la sala de torturas*

Ana: bueno adiós, deséenle suerte a Boomer * sonrisa sadica*

Alonso y vale: adiós, a y un anuncio ahora podrán hacernos retos a nosotros y a Ana, bye

Yumi,max,Mia,Melina,faby,Jiména,eliih y Dark: adiós!

Ppgz y rrbz: Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: hola a todos, espero que no les haya fallado en subir un cap, un poco más frecuente, ya que estoy de vacaciones de Semana Santa y tengo tiempo para escribir.

Alonso y vale: sin mas que decir el cap

Yo:nos leemos

Ana: por fin de vacaciones esto es genial!

Alonso: ya lo se

Dark: lastima que vale no este

Ana: creo que Good la va a tener que suplir

Alonso y Dark: si tienes razón

Director: el programa empieza, ya!- dijo el director mientras empezaban a grabar

Ana: hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a ppgz verdad o reto!

Alonso y Dark: hoy como no esta vale, por que se fue de vacaciones a la playa y no estará por un tiempo

Ana: pero seguiremos con el programa mas adelante diremos al invitado de hoy y al que suplirá a vale, bueno denle la bienvenida a las ppgz y a los rrbz- dijo Ana mientras llegaban los Rrbz y las ppgz, y todo el mundo aplaudía

Ppgz y RRBZ: hola- dijeron pero se percataron de que alguien no estaba- y vale?

Ana y Dark: de vacaciones en la playa

Ppgz y RRBZ: no!, por que se fue ella era la única que no nos hacia nada malo

Alonso: tranquilos ahorita avisaremos quien la remplazara

Ppgz y RRBZ:...

Ana: esta callados se quedaron XD

Dark: bueno los invitados de hoy son Elianna y ángel

Elianna y ángel: hola – dijeron una chica y un chico, la chica era de cabello largo color castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, traía una blusa anaranjada de manga corta, pantalón largo azul marino y zapatos converse (Elianna), el chico era de cabello largo hasta la nuca de color castaño oscuro, ojos de igual color, traía camisa roja de manga larga, pantalón azul marino, converse de color negra.

Ana: hola chicos, ahora presentaremos a la sustituirá a vale hoy

Alonso: reciban con un aplauso a la contraparte buena de Ana, Good!- dijo Alonso, mientras una chica igual que Ana entraba al set, la única diferencia es que ella tenia los ojos blancos( yo: yo tengo ojos café, Dark los tiene rojo sangre y Good blancos, si van a mi perfil y ven mi presentación ahí viene como somos de físico y personalidad)

Good: holi~ - dijo Good

Elianna y ángel: tienes una contraparte buena!?

Ana: si

Dark: y yo soy la contraparte maligna de Ana- dijo Dark presentándose ante Elianna y ángel

Elianna y ángel: WTF!

Ppgz y RRBZ: hay otra mas!

Alonso: si

Good: tranquilos, yo no soy sadica como Ana o Dark, yo soy buena,linda,amable y cariñosa

Ppgz y RRBZ: menos mal

Ana: bueno empezamos Elianna haznos el honor de leer la primera carta

Elianna: okay, la primera carta es de eliih Him y dice Holaa! :)

mmm yo tngo solo un reto...! XD

-Los RRBZ coman los polvos de Him y se hagan niños otra ves XP

-Las PPGZ sean sus niñeras.

Esos nada mas! Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiants! XD

Nos vemos!

Ana: gracias por tu reto eliih

Dark: hora de empezar- dijo Dark rociándoles a los RRBZ los polvos negros de him, haciendo que se vuelvan niños

Ppgz: pero que les hiciste?!

Dark: el reto es que les rociemos a los RRBZ los polvos negros de him y que se convirtieran en niños y que ustedes sean sus niñeras

Ppgz: que?!

Alonso: lo que oyeron, los tendrán que cuidar

Good: bueno cada quien tendrá que estar con su contraparte

Ppgz: esta bien

-1 hora después-

Ana y Good: bien como les fue?

Bubbles: bien, Boomer se porto bien

Ana y Good: que bueno y tu Blossom?

Blossom: mas o menos, se porto un poco mal haciendo travesuras, pero solo le compre unos dulces y se calmo y de ahí todo bien

Ana y Good: okay y tu buttercup?

Buttercup: horrible!, butch de niño es de lo peor es como un pequeño demonio, lo odio!, todo el rato era como tener dolor de muela!

Alonso y Dark: dos bien y una mal

Elianna y ángel: quedó claro que ni butch transformado en niño se pueden llevar bien esos dos

Ana: tienen razón

Ppgz: pueden volverlos a la normalidad?

Good: si- dijo Good mientras dejaba un helado gigante en la meza, y solo cuando los mini RRBZ, se dieron cuenta, salieron corriendo o mejo dicho volando XD, hacia el helado, y se lo estaban demorando, hasta que les dio un dolor de cabeza fuerte y de las bocas de los RRBZ salió el polvo negro, haciendo que vuelvan a la normalidad

Brick: Ahhgg!, mi cabeza!- dijo agarrando su cabeza fuertemente

Boomer: me duele horrible la cabeza!

Butch: a mi igual

Ángel: quejumbrosos

RRBZ: Callate!, aaa!- dijeron agarrandose la cabeza- es reto fue extraño, y Ppgz, gracias por cuidarnos

Ppgz: de nada

Ana: bueno continuemos

Ángel el siguiente reto es de moly RQ y dice: en primera tu fic esta increíble bueno ahora mis retos:

1-que las ppgz se comporten muy cariñosas con los rrbz durante todo el capitulo (contrapartexcontraperte)

2-que brick diga de quien esta enamorado pónganle detector de mentiras

3-que bombón diga que siente x brick

y eso es todo- dijo ángel terminando de leer la carta

Alonso: okay, gracias ángel por leer la carta, y el reto es las ppgz se comporten de forma cariñosa con los RRBZ

Ppgz: que?!

Dark: lo que oyeron o es eso o sala de torturas – dijo Dark con una sonrisa sadica

Good: yo que ustedes no elegiría la sala de torturas hoy también estará Dark así que no es recomendable-dijo Good, a lo que las ppgz asintieron

Ppgz: muy bien haremos el reto

Alonso: esta bien empiecen

RRBZ: okay esto va hacer extraño

Ana: se aguantan

Good: el siguiente reto es que Brick diga de quien esta enamorado, será necesario utilizar el detector de mentiras

Ana: ok- colocándole el detector de mentiras a Brick- y bien quien te gusta?

Brick: nadie – dijo Brick a lo que el detector dijo que era mentira y le dio una descarga eléctrica a Brick- HEY! Y eso por que!?

Ana: cada vez que digas una mentira el detector te dará una descarga eléctrica y ahora quien te gusta?

Brick: bueno ya tu ganas, me gusta Blossom felices?- dijo Brick demasiado sonrojado, y el detector de mentiras marco verdad y Blossom se sonrojó demasiado

Alonso y Ana: eso pensábamos

Good: y el siguiente reto es para es que Blossom diga lo que siente por Brick

Dark: y bien Blossom que sientes por Brick?

Blossom: amor- dijo en un susurro para nada audible

Dark: que?

Blossom: amor- dijo en otro susurro para nada audible

Dark: dilo fuerte, que no te escucho!, gesticula niña!

Blossom: amor!, feliz?- dijo Blossom fuertemente, sonrojándose mucho y Brick al oír es también se sonrojó mucho

Dark: si estoy muy feliz

Ana: bueno eso es todo por hoy

Alonso,Dark y Good: adiós

Elianna y ángel: bye

Ppgz y RRBZ: chao chao


End file.
